


Slowly, then All at Once

by miceenscene



Category: Brave (2012)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, Prequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2017-12-06 20:10:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 18,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miceenscene/pseuds/miceenscene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Marriage? Mother, you can’t be serious.” The red head groaned, dropping on the bed dramatically.<br/>“I am deathly serious, Fergus, and stand up straight.”</p><p>How Elinor and Fergus met, fell in love, and married...not necessarily in that order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the wonderful artwork of EleyonArt and *yuramec on DA.

           “Marriage? Already? Mother, you can’t be serious.” The red head groaned, dropping on the bed dramatically.

            “I am deathly serious, Fergus, and stand up straight.” His mother said, primly picking up the sword that he had dropped and expertly sheathing it.  Various bits of weaponry were scattered about the circular stonewalled room, intermixed with discarded clothes and bits of food.

            Fergus sat up in the bed and picked up another sword that had been lying about, spinning it about and drilling a small hole in the wooden floor. “Why now? MacGuffin has been betrothed for two years and he’s not married yet.”

            Betha sighed and sat down next to Fergus, her skirts managing to avoid the sword. “The death of your father, rest his soul, changed many things for us, Fergus.” She laid a gentle hand on his back. “We need a strong front for both our enemies and our people, we also need friends and an alliance with the Macintoshes will do just that.  The sooner the marriage can be arranged, the better.”

            “But why a Macintosh?” Fergus said, standing up and facing his mum.  He began to pace around and swing the sword again as if having an imaginary duel with the frustrating Ean Macintosh, future leader of his clan just as Fergus was of his.  The last thing Fergus wanted, besides being married at all, was to be related to that obnoxious buffoon.

            “You were the one who won the contest for her hand.” Betha offered, leaning back when a swing cam too close.

            “It’s not like I had to try very hard!”

            “Even still, you and the young Lady Macintosh have been betrothed for several months now.”

            “Betrothals are broken all the time!” he said, still having an imaginary duel. “Why couldn’t I marry Lorna MacGuffin? She’s…pretty…” his speech slowed as he pondered a life with Lorna MacGuffin, beautiful but empty as a flower pot Lorna MacGuffin.  She may have been his best mate’s sister, but that still didn’t help much.  He grimaced.

            “That wouldn’t make you happy, Fergus.  I know you.” Betha said, smiling slightly.  Fergus glanced at his mum and frowned, lunging at his invisible opponent. “I do have your happiness in mind, but we also need to consider the practical parts, as well.  The Macintoshes are a strong clan that we need to strengthen our bond with, and we need friends now.”

            Fergus could tell that he was beaten; he still attempted one last defense. “But…Macintosh?”

            “Would you rather have Morag of Dingwall?” Betha suggested, a teasing twinkle in her eye.  Fergus looked at his mother in horror.  She smiled and nodded. “Thought so.  An alliance with the Macintoshes can bring nothing but good for us, and them.” 

            “Fine.” Fergus grumbled, defeating the invisible Ean with a swift thrust.  Betha put her hand over Fergus’s, taking the sword away and standing up.

            “I know it’s been many months since you’ve seen each other, and that you never had a chance to talk.  But I think it will be for the best, Fergus.  I really do.”

 

~*~

 

            The pounding of her horse’s hooves on the ground of the forest echoed through her body.  For a moment she could almost feel as if they were one, jumping over logs, ducking under branches, pushing to the brink of impossible.  But the castle came into view all too quickly.

           “One final push, Angus.” She told him, gripping tightly as he ran faster, now dodging carts and people.  She almost fell off when Angus came to a quick stop by his stall and she rolled off, chuckling and pushing her hair out of her eyes.

           “Elinor?” one of the grooms, Finlay, come around the edge of the stall.  “You’re wanted up at the castle.” Elinor stopped smiling and stood up, several pieces of hay stuck in her hair.

           “I’ll be up to dinner in a minute, _Mum_ , I need to rub down Angus.” She said, ducking behind the horse.  He frowned and stepped forward.

           “I can take care of it, you should go up to the hall right now.” He insisted.  Elinor paused; usually Finlay always teased her, it was rare to see him so serious.

           “They can wait a minute or two.”

           “You didn’t hear your mum. She wanted you as soon as you came back.”

            Elinor sighed and rubbed Angus’s soft nose.

           “I’ll bring you an apple later, boy, I promise.” She said, wondering what was so important.  She stepped away from Angus and tried not to notice that he’d followed expectantly.

           “I’ll take good care of him, your mighty holiness.” Finlay answered, leaning against his rake and smiling smugly at Elinor.  She flushed a little. “At least till you can get back here and redo everything that I did.”

            She smiled brightly at him. “Thank you! Be back soon, boy.” She said, picking up her skirts and darting for the hill.

           “Was that for me or for Angus?” Finlay shouted up to her.  Elinor smiled back over her shoulder as she darted in the door to the kitchen.

            She nodded to several of the cooks, and snagged an apple before entering the large hall where the family was dining.  Her older brother, Ean, didn’t even look up from his food that he was shoveling into his mouth as she sat down.

            “Thank you for joining us, Elinor.” Kenna, her mother, said primly.

            “Is there a reason I had to let Finlay take care of Angus?” Elinor replied, a bit out of breath.

            “Yes, your father has some important news for you. Col?”

             Col looked up from the scroll that he had been reading and glanced between Kenna and Elinor, who could feel a very heavy weight settle in her stomach.

            “Yes, hmm.” He cleared his throat and set down the scroll. “Your sixteenth birthday is quickly approaching, Elinor, and as such now is the time that all of your years of preparation will come to fruition.”

             He paused as if expecting Elinor to interject, but she merely stared.  She had a sneaking suspicion what he was saying, but maybe if she pretended otherwise it wouldn’t happen.  She glanced to her mother, who looked happier that she had ever seen her.  Ean was at least looking up from his food.

             “So in four weeks time,” Kenna continued for her husband, “you will marry the young Lord DunBroch.”

             The weight in Elinor’s stomach expanded threefold, as Ean choked on his mouthful of meat.

             “DunBroch? Did you say DunBroch?” he asked around his food, acquiring a disapproving look from his Mum.

             “Yes, the young Lord who won the contest for her hand.”

             “I thought they were just betrothed!” Ean said, setting down his food.

             “I know it’s a very short betrothal but-” she stopped as Ean stood up quickly.

             “She’s actually marrying that loud-mouthed barbarian Fergus??” he shouted.

             “Ean, sit down!!” Col bellowed.

             “Why in the name of the spirits did you decide that he would actually marry her?? She’d be better off marrying a stable boy!”

              Thankfully, neither parent noticed the deep blush that ran across Elinor’s face.

              “Ean, we cannot speak of the DunBroch clan that way. We have an alliance with them now.” Kenna tried to quietly persuade, but Col overpowered her.

              “My judgment will not be questioned by a whelp like you!!” he shouted, jumping out of his seat.  Elinor quickly ducked out of the hall, as her mother was distracted trying to hold apart Ean and Col.

 

               Later that night, Elinor sat on the roof of the castle watching the nearby river lazily drift past.  The stars were already twinkling above in a rare clear night as Ean opened the hatch and spotted her.

              “Here you are.” He said, dropping down next to her.  He pulled out an apple and a sweet bun from his sporran. “I noticed you didn’t get much to eat at dinner.”  Elinor looked at it but shook her head; her stomach was too twisted to eat at the moment.  Ean raised his eyebrows but shrugged and bit into the apple.

              “Ean…” Elinor began.

              “What?” he answered around a mouthful of apple.

              “Is Lord DunBroch really a loud-mouthed barbarian?” she glanced at him.  He took another bite.

              “Well, he’s not particularly eloquent.” Elinor brushed away the spray of apple juice that landed on her cheek. “He _is_ handy with a blade, I have to admit.”

              “I saw him at the contest.” She said, resting her chin on her knees, “Was he the one that bested you in the tournament you went to last winter?”

              “He barely beat me.” He insisted before eating some more.

              Elinor sighed. “I just…I don’t know why Mum and Dad thought that all of sudden now was the time for me to get married.  And why outside of the clan?”

              Ean was solemn for a moment, looking at his little sister. “Because it’s our duty.  That’s part of being a clan leader.  It might make you happier to go off and marry that Finlay.” Elinor blushed and Ean grinned. “But in the long run, that’s not what is best for the clan.”

              Elinor frowned and looked away. “I see.” She said quietly.  Ean finished the apple and tossed it out into the river with a quiet splash.  He whooped and looked to see Elinor’s reaction, but she was still caught up in her own thoughts.

 

 

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There has been an addition on the first chapter, in case you're just skipping to chapter two.

               Fergus dunked the comb in water again and ran it through his curly red hair.  His mother made him keep it short to keep it manageable, and most of the time he didn’t even think about it.  But it was moments like these that he wished it would lie flat, or at least look like he tried.  He looked at it again in the polished silver mirror he’d borrowed from Mum.  It looked a little better, precious little.

               Fergus looked up when he heard chuckling coming from the doorway.  He grinned at his friend, young Lord MacGuffin.

              “Tell me honestly, Dirk, how bad does it look?”

              “Well, you look like you’ve just been for a swim.” Dirk said, laughing now.  Fergus punched him and Dirk captured his head, rubbing his fist into Fergus’s head.

              “You’re just gonna make it worse!!” Fergus cried, struggling free.  He picked up the mirror and his hair had indeed returned to its natural wild state.

              “Cheer up, mate. She was bound to see you like this eventually.” Dirk consoled, managing to look at least a little repentant.  Fergus frowned and set down the mirror.

              “What are you doing here anyway?  I thought the rest of the clans weren’t going to be here till nearer to the…” he paused and swallowed,  “Wedding feast.”

              Dirk shrugged and handed Fergus the belt that had been lying on his bed. “Dad gave me permission to come early.  I think he figured you’d want me here.”

              Fergus sighed and nodded.  “Never thought this would happen so soon. Most betrothals last at least a year.” He said, wrapping the belt around himself.  He picked up two of the more decorative pins off the table and showed them to Dirk.

             “The left one.” Dirk said, pointing to the one that had a miniature sword for a clasp. “We knew it would happen eventually.  And I met Elinor two years ago at a tournament, she’s really not that bad.”

            “Really?” Fergus perked up considerably. “You talked to her?”

            “Well, not really.  Now that I think about it, she didn’t say two words to me.”

            “Great.” Fergus dropped up on the bed and plucked at a bowstring he’d been drying between his bedposts.

            “But you can talk enough for the both of you.” Dirk teased, sitting in the nearby chair.  Fergus leveled a look at him.

            “It’s one thing if it’s you…or Mum…” he muttered looking down and shaking his head. “I never know what to say…this is going to be a disaster.”

            “The wedding or the marriage?”

            “Both!” They turned when a loud sound came from outside.  Fergus leaped off the bed and pushed Dirk aside to get the view out of the window.  The Macintosh clan was arriving.

            “Don’t worry, Fergus.” Dirk said, pushing him to look out the window. “One look at me and Elinor won’t want to marry you anymore.”

             Fergus growled and leapt at Dirk, pinning him to the ground and knocking over a table.  Dirk pushed him over just as Betha walked in.

            “Boys.” She said, sighing and calmly folding her hands.  The two large young men looked up.

            “Sorry, Mum.” Fergus said from where Dirk had sat on him.

            “If you would care to come and welcome our guests.” She held a hand out the door.  Dirk disengaged himself and quickly left the room.  Betha grabbed Fergus’s arm and made him bend over. “Did you even try to fix your hair?” she asked, attempting to flatten it.  But it would not be tamed, and stood up even more.  She recognized the losing battle and settled for taking his face in her hands.  “It will work out for the best, dear.  I promise.”

            Fergus nodded and followed behind her to the throne room, taking his place in front of the central throne.  It still felt strange in this seat, like it didn’t quite belong to him.  The drums of the approaching clan sounded outside the doors and Fergus straightened up, putting on a stern visage and hoping that no one would be able to see just how scared he was.

            The doors burst open and the noise increased ten-fold.  Warriors, farmers, tradesmen filled the room, stepping to either side of the dais to make an aisle for their leader and his family.  They came very last, Fergus quickly surveyed Lord Macintosh, his Lady, and the infuriating Ean.  But he stopped when he came to Elinor.  His mouth opened a little and every noise in the room seemed to fade away.

            He had seen very little of her at the contest for her hand, and he remembered even less.  But now that he actually gazed upon her, he would never forget it.  Her long dark hair was in a single plait pushed over her shoulder.  She wore a maroon dress that fit her just right with silver embroidery about the edges.  But it was her face that really caught Fergus’ attention.  She seemed calm, capable, intelligent, and …royal.  Everything that Fergus was not, a bitter thought reminded him.

            Dirk strained over the heads of the Macintosh clan to see Elinor, but there were too many.  What he could see clearly was his friend’s face, and Dirk smiled.  _Good to see he’s not too scared of her,_ he thought observing Fergus’s rapt expression. 

 

 

To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3

            Given that it was summer, the welcome feast had been prepared for outdoors, which suited Elinor much better.  This many Scotsmen cooped up in one space tended to make the room smell right foul.  At least outside there was a fresh breath of air, and plenty of games, which kept people moving around.  Not that she could partake, though she longed to when she saw a horse race being set up.  She hoped that Finlay would take good care of Angus in her absence.

            It wasn’t the wedding feast, so she wasn’t seated next to Fergus, but on the other side of the curved head table.  She sat next to Ean who hadn’t spoken a word and maintained a murderous expression, at least till the food was brought out.  Occasionally, she would dare a glance at Lord DunBroch, who seemed to wear a permanent frown.  Her memories of Fergus from when they all were very small were of a boy who laughed too much and had a hearty enjoyment for pranks.  But the man who sat conferring with her father seemed nothing like the boy she remembered.

            Eventually she wandered away from the table, not heading really anywhere.  She observed several different games, and watched for a while as her brother bested every challenger he had in dueling.  She laughed till she felt a presence by her side; she looked up to see Fergus watching the duel.

            He glanced down and quickly looked away when their gazes met.  They were silent as the duel continued, the silence growing more and more uncomfortable.  Then they both tried to speak at once, but stopped again.

            “You first, my lady.” He said, quietly looking away.

            “My brother is the best duelist in our clan.” She mentally kicked herself. _What on earth made you say that?_ “He’s still bitter over the defeat you gave him at the tournament last winter.” She amended, hoping that Ean wouldn’t hear what she said.  Fergus grunted and nodded.  _Not very eloquent indeed,_ she thought as the duel ended with Ean victorious once again.

            “Anyone else brave enough to challenge me?” Ean said, calmly swinging his sword around and looking at the group gathered at the edge of the ring.

            “I challenge you.” Someone said behind him.  Ean turned and his smug expression dropped as Fergus deftly leaped into the ring.  A loud chorus of cheers came from the group and many more people immediately joined to watch, pushing Elinor to the very front row. “Can I borrow a sword?” he asked, stretching his arms and shoulders.

            A sword was fetched and Fergus weighted it in his hand for a moment.  He smiled and nodded, before turning to face Ean.  They circled around each other for a minute; one would advance a step and the other feint back.  The crowd grew quiet and the anticipation built for the first strike.

            Ean thrust forward and Fergus parried it off to the side easily.  It took two more strikes and Elinor realized that Ean had finally met his match.  She’d seen him practice and compete for years, and it seemed that no one could best him till now.  The duel grew more and more intense.  Ean was the first to draw blood, scratching Fergus’s left arm, causing half of the crowd to cheer and the other half to boo.  As the duel continued, Elinor felt like she had seen enough and she fought her way out of the crowd back to the head table where Betha and Kenna were conversing.

            “What is happening in the ring, Elinor?” Kenna asked as she sat down.

            “Lord DunBroch and Ean are dueling.” She said, sounding thoroughly uninterested.

            “What?!” the two women proclaimed together before hopping up and running down to the ring.  Elinor watched them for a bit, her mother attempted to get Col to stop the duel but he refused.  Almost the entire camp was watching the match, so she felt like no one would miss her if she slipped up to her room.

            Fergus wiped the sweat off of his face and jumped out of the path from another swing from Ean.  He was beginning to feel tired, but Ean showed no signs of slowing as the attacks came fast and furiously.  For a moment, he thought he heard his mother’s voice in the crowd.  But she was drowned out when Fergus lunged and swiped Ean’s feet from beneath him.  Fergus touched the tip of his blade to Ean’s nose and smiled.

            “Good duel.” He reached down to take Ean’s hand, which he did though grudgingly.  Fergus looked around to see where Elinor was.  She had been in the front row when the match started, which was partially why he challenged Ean.  Show that he wasn’t just a dunce; he was at least a dunce with a sword.  But as his clan swarmed around him to congratulate him, he couldn’t find her. 

            “Excellent job, Fergus!” Dirk shouted, slapping an arm around his shoulders.

            “Have you seen Lady Elinor?” he shouted to him over the continual cheering.  Dirk shook his head and stretched to look as well.  He pointed towards the castle and Fergus saw her figure enter the side door.  Suddenly, the victory felt a little empty.

             The mood grew worse when the crowd dispersed and Betha and Kenna caught up to their sons.  Kenna took Ean aside and began whispering and gesturing fiercely.  Betha simply looked at Fergus silently for a long while, then simply said,

             “Go clean yourself.  You smell like the stables.”

              Dark was quickly approaching when Fergus left the ring, and the stars had twinkled on by the time he was clean.  He lay in bed for a long while, trying to make himself sleep and trying not to think about Elinor.  He wasn’t very successful at either.

 

 

To Be Continued...


	4. Chapter 4

            Elinor woke up the next morning and stared at the rough wooden beams above her bed.  She quietly mulled over the events of the day before in her mind.  _This is going to be a disaster,_ she finally decided.  Fergus seemed stern and solemn, a better warrior than a potential husband.  She felt a mood as gloomy as the weather outside settle over her as she finally got up.

            Rain poured against the windows as she stood looking outside.  If she were at home, she would have spent a day like this on Angus riding through the woods.  But somehow that no longer seemed appropriate for an almost married woman to do.  Kenna tried to engage her in some embroidery, but it just made her feel anxious and cooped up.

            “You know, I don’t think Lady Betha would mind if you explored the castle a bit.” Kenna suggested, pulling the red thread on her design taut.

            “Really?” Elinor replied, finally brightening a bit.

            “This will be your home in a week.”

            Elinor deflated, “Oh, right.”  But she picked up her skirts and left the room.  She wandered about the top floors of the castle, mainly finding bedrooms and servants that were all eager to help her.  She walked through the throne room, studying the tapestries hanging on the walls, trying to discern the story behind each one.  When she reached the front of the room, she looked around to see if anyone was watching.  Thankfully, she was alone so she quickly walked up to the dais.  She reached out and touched the throne that she would be seated on eventually.  The wood was smooth with years of use, a brief wonder crossed her mind of how many other Lady DunBroch’s had sat upon that throne.

            A door opened behind her and Elinor quickly jumped off the dais, ducking down a random hallway.  She didn’t bother to see who had almost found her and continued walking through corridors in the lowest levels of the castle.  She would take a turn as she wanted to, but she had no destination in mind.  At least that was the case till she reached a large door at the end of the hallway.

            Since there was nowhere left to go, she pulled on the iron ring, and the door opened with a burst of air as if it was sealed shut.  There was no light save a small lantern on a wooden table; Elinor quickly lengthened the wick to cast more light.  Her mouth dropped open and she smiled a little.  Luckily, she had found the library.

            The air smelled musty with paper and packed dirt of the floor.  She picked up the lantern and walked around the room, gently running her fingers over the spines.  The flickering light highlighted the golden lettering.  She set the lantern on a higher shelf and took a book off of the shelf.  The pages were worn and she gazed without really reading.  She turned when the door creaked open. 

            “Lady Elinor!” Fergus said, immediately noticing her.  He stood in the doorway and they looked at each other for a moment, neither saying anything.  He carried a larger unlit lantern in one arm and a stack of books in another.  Elinor quickly shut the one she had been paging through.

            “I’m sorry, I didn’t know if I was supposed to be down here.”

            “No, it’s fine.” Fergus said too quickly. “Just… surprised you managed to find it.  Most people get lost on their way here.”

            Elinor nodded and replaced the book on the shelf as Fergus dropped his onto the table.  She didn’t want to tell him that it had been an accident; she didn’t really want to talk with him at all.

            “Ehh, do you…mind…?” he asked tentatively, holding out the lantern.

            “Oh.” She took the small one from the shelf and handed it to Fergus, their fingers just barely touching and she whipped her hand away.  He lit the lantern, lighting the room more fully.

            They were quiet as Fergus returned his books to their places on the shelves.  Elinor knew that she should say something anything, but nothing came to mind.  She pulled a random book off the shelf and pretended to read it, at least giving an excuse for the quiet.

            “So…” Fergus began, and he paused, as if hoping that she would jump in. “I didn’t know you could read.”

            “Excuse me?” Elinor asked, eyebrows rising. _Well, no wonder he doesn’t want to talk to me, he thinks I’m stupid._   Fergus quickly back-pedaled,

            “No, no, no! I didn’t mean like that. It’s just…eh…” he scratched the back of his neck and looked like he was trying to figure out what to say. “Well, I don’t have any sisters, and Lorna MacGuffin doesn’t really read much…” the excuse sounded pathetic even to Fergus, but it caused Elinor to wonder.

            “Do you…were you and Lorna…betrothed?” she asked, haltingly.

            “No, not at all.  She’s my best mate’s sister.” Fergus assured, swinging his arms about him. “So you don’t have to worry about her being…”

            “Being what?”

            “Ah, jealous…” he said.  Elinor’s eyebrows lowered.

            “Even if she was, I wouldn’t be afraid of Lorna MacGuffin, she couldn’t harm a fly.”

            “Well, that’s true-”

            “Mainly because the fly would outwit her.” She snapped the book shut and put it back on the shelf.  Fergus wondered for half a moment if he should defend Lorna, but he had to admit that she hadn’t said anything but the truth.  He noticed that she had left the room and he quickly ran after her.  But he had to blow out the lantern, so he watched her go and turned back.

            He wandered through the halls for a while, trying to look nonchalant and not succeeding.  But he found her in one of the upstairs rooms, embroidering a large piece of cloth with her mother.

            “Lady Macintosh. Lady Elinor.” He nodded his head to the women.  Kenna smiled wide, daring a glance at Elinor who had barely looked up.

            “Yes, Lord DunBroch?” Kenna asked.  Fergus looked from Elinor over to Kenna and rubbed the back of his neck.

            “You know…eh, you can just call me Fergus.  Most everyone does.”

            “Is there anything we can do for you, Fergus?” she asked, smiling again.

            “I was just wondering…what you were…doing?” he knew it was a stupid question as he asked it, given that the task was literally lying at his feet.

            “Embroidering a table cloth for the banquet next week.”

            Fergus nodded, and asked, “May I help you?”

            “What?” Elinor blurted and quickly quieted with a stern look from Kenna.  Fergus blushed anyway.

            “Mum never had any daughters, so when I was a wee lad she had me help her.  I got pretty good at the edges.” He explained quietly, not daring a glance at Elinor. 

            “Well, then. We’d be delighted.” Kenna said, ignoring Elinor’s non-verbal warning signals. “That edge next to Elinor still needs finishing, and there’s thread in the basket.”

            Fergus picked up a spool and needle and sat on the bench next to Elinor.  She didn’t look at him on principle for a few minutes but then accidentally glanced at his work.  It was pretty good, especially for a man who hadn’t embroidered since he was a child.  She smiled a little at the absurdity of the brave Fergus DunBroch embroidering a tablecloth, the thin needle delicately clasped in his large hand.  He noticed her looking at his work and her smile.

            “Is it that bad?” he asked, frowning and studying the pattern.

            “No, not at all.” She said, quickly glancing away.

            “It’s not as good as the knot you’ve made.” He pointed to the Celtic knot she had been working on.  She had been pretty proud of how it was turning out, and a warm feeling bloomed in her stomach.  She looked up at him and noticed for the first time how blue his eyes were.

            “Thank you, …Fergus.”

            Kenna stared down at her own work to hide the large smile that had spread across her face.

 

 

 

To Be Continued...


	5. Chapter 5

            The wedding day was such a stressful and nerve-charged event that Fergus only remembered bits and pieces of it.  He remembered Dirk waking him up that morning with a bucket of cold-water doused over his head, the rumble of all the clans from where he stood inside the castle.  He remembered Elinor’s entrance, and realizing that the handfasting ceremony was the first time that he had held her hand, or really touched her at all.  She would glance up to him and quickly look away, but he couldn’t see anyone else but her.  At the end, he tied a strip of the DunBroch tartan cloth to a ribbon on her dress, signifying that she was now part of his clan.  A loud cheer went up from the whole group, shaking the windows of the castle.

            The feast was quickly laid out, Fergus and Elinor were seated next to each other at the high table.  Their families sat to their immediate right and left.  To Fergus, any progress that he had made with Elinor, which was small to begin with, seemed to have disappeared.  She wouldn’t look at him, or speak with him, just twisted her napkin nervously.  Though he wasn’t really sure what she had to be so nervous about, he wondered as he watched a group of small children chase each other about.

            “Don’t look so worried, my Lord!” a particularly drunk clansman shouted to him. “You’ll have one of your own soon!!” a few of his comrades cheered in agreement.

            _Oh._

Elinor blushed and tried to pretend like she didn’t hear.  But it had been on her mind ever since the ceremony had ended, and even before.  She’d heard stories about what happened to girls on their wedding nights, and they weren’t happy endings.

            “Shall we dance, Lady Elinor?” Fergus asked her, holding out his hand.  The tables were being cleared away, and the musicians prepping their instruments.  It was tradition for the bride and groom to start the first reel.  She tried to smile and took his hand, trying not to think about later.

            The movement patterns were familiar and comforting; sashay, sashay, skip, twirl, weave and repeat.  The reel grew larger and larger till it seemed almost everyone was dancing.  Fergus proved to be an excellent partner, very light on his feet for his stature.  All Elinor had to do was simply let go and let him lead.  For a moment, as the song and dance reached their peak, everything seemed all right.  She smiled as he spun her around, holding her hands.

            But the song ended all too quickly and the fears swept back in.  As the evening progressed, the dancing and joy grew as Elinor felt more and more dreadful.  Finally it reached the time when she could reasonably excuse herself.  She found Fergus sitting on a low stool, telling a lively story to an ever-growing group of children and adults alike.

            “But the oldest prince wanted to rule the land for himself! He followed his own path and the kingdom…FELL to chaos and ruin!” he paused when he saw her standing nearby.  The adults also noticed her and quickly scattered the children.

            “You don’t have to stop for my account.” She said, watching the kids run off. “I was just going to say, I’m going to retire for the evening.”

            Fergus nodded, “Good night.” He said quickly.  She looked at him for a minute more, then turned for the stairs.  Fergus watched her go.

            “What are you doing?” Dirk asked, appearing by his side.

            “What?”

            “Do you want evil spirits to come into your household when she steps across the threshold?” he asked, looking at Fergus like he was mad.

            “There’s no such thing as evil spirits.”

            “I don’t think you’ll want to risk it, not with your luck.” Dirk pushed Fergus to the stairs. “Go!”

            Fergus ascended, hoping not to draw too much attention, but several whistles and cheers followed him as he disappeared into the upper hallway.

            “Lady Elinor!” he called, just as she was opening the door.

            “Yes, Fergus?” she said, looking alarmed.  He approached and suddenly all the words got mixed up in his mind.

            “Eh…evil spirits…in your feet…” Elinor stared at him for a moment and then it dawned on her.

            “Oh, right.  Thank you.” She smiled a bit and stepped closer.  Fergus swiftly picked her up, gently cradling her in his arms, and carried her into the room.  He set her down and stepped away.  The bed suddenly seemed very imposing to both of them. 

She avoided looking at him and walked towards the table, taking off her rings and the circlet from her head.  Her mother had made sure that some of Elinor’s things had been moved to this room, so she was able to pull out her own comb.  She sat down on the bench and began working through the knots that always formed whenever she wore her hair down.

            “Do you want some help with that?” Fergus sat down next to her.  Elinor turned to him and almost said no, but she slowly handed him the comb and turned away.  As he ran the comb through her hair, he couldn’t help but notice how soft it was.  He was slow and methodical, but even still the hair was brushed much too soon for his preference.  It lay straight down her back, shining in the firelight.  He chuckled.

            “I wish my hair looked like that when I combed it.” He muttered, scratching his own scalp.  Elinor looked up at his curly fiery locks and got a determined look in her eye.

            “Comb, please.” He handed it to her, a confused look on his face.  She got up on her knees and began tugging the comb through his hair.  He winced when she hit a snag, and tried not to notice how close she was to him.  Eventually, she tied a leather strip around the ponytail she had pulled it back into.

            “Well?” he struck a noble pose.  Elinor chuckled, scrunched up her nose and reached around to pull out the strip, letting the hair free again.  It was just as wild as it had been before.

            “It didn’t suit you.” She explained, putting away the comb.  She took off the decorative belt that had been a gift from her father, and the last thing remaining was her dress, which she realized she needed help with removing.  “F-Fergus?” she asked quietly.  He turned, his several belts off and already in a long nightshirt.  She blushed and looked away. “Can I have your help untying me?” she asked.

            He swallowed and nodded, approaching slowly.  She pulled her hair over her shoulder and he delicately tugged at the ties of the first knot.  The second and then the third came undone and Elinor held the dress up to her front.  Quickly she was freed and Fergus retreated, looking away and giving her some modesty.  She slipped out of the dress, leaving her in her small clothes, and quickly ducked under the covers of the bed.

            Fergus sat on the bed tentatively, daring glances at where she was sitting with the covers pulled up to her chin. 

            “Well…eh…” he said, taking steadying breaths and scratching the back of his neck again. “Good night.” He finished quickly, extinguishing the candle and lying with his back to her.  Elinor looked at the back of his head for a while, feeling a confusing mixture of relief and disappointment.

 

To Be Continued...


	6. Chapter 6

            Fergus awoke the next morning as the rising sun hit his face.  He squinted and sighed, wondering if there was anything important that he had to be up for, or if he could simply roll over and sleep longer.  As he heard a rustle and a deep breath, it hit him.  He was married.  He looked over at the still sleeping Elinor and his heart started racing.  Though the night before had had its higher points, he felt that it would be better if he weren’t there when she woke up on the first morning.  So he slipped out of the bed, grabbed a quick change of clothes and headed downstairs.

            It was early enough the most of the castle was still waking up; he grabbed an apple as he ducked through the kitchen.  The morning air was still cool, and the grass retained its dew as he set out towards the practice field.   Though he initially wanted to be alone, Fergus found himself relieved when he saw Dirk by the archery range.

            “Fergus?” Dirk asked, as Fergus approached and finished his apple. “I’d have thought that you’d sleep the day away.” Fergus didn’t answer, just looked away. “Unless…”

            “Unless what?” Fergus snapped, glaring back.

            “I take it, it didn’t go well.”

            “It didn’t go at all.” He admitted, dropping down on one of the bales of hay nearby.

            “Really?” Dirk picked up another arrow and nocked it.

            “It just- it didn’t feel right.  We hardly know each other.” Fergus shook his head as Dirk drew his bow.

            “Didn’t stop my parents.  They had an arranged marriage and I was born nine months later to the day.” Dirk released the arrow and it flew over the target, landing in the grass beyond.

            “Maybe I’m just a coward.” Fergus said quietly.  Dirk put down the bow and sat beside Fergus.

            “If you’re a coward, then I’m the best archer in the land.”

            “Archery’s never been your sport.” Fergus avoided the subject and nodded to the other arrows littering the ground at various lengths.

            “Aye, I’m better at tossing cabers.”

            “Or holding up bridges.” Fergus chuckled.  Dirk smiled.

            “Eh, what was I saying? Ah, yes.  You are not a coward, Fergus of DunBroch.  If you didn’t think that it would be right, then it wouldn’t have.  Love takes time, a lot of time.  It happens so slowly that you think it won’t happen at all, and then all of sudden it’s just there.  And the only way to get through it is to follow your heart.  You have a good heart, it’ll lead you true in the end.”

            Fergus was quiet for a minute then looked to his best friend. “That was lovely.  Do you think you could embroider that for me on a cushion?” Dirk rolled his eyes and grabbed the bow again.

            “I just might.” Dirk threatened, grinning, as he picked up another arrow.

            “I feel like I need to shoot something to feel like a man again.” Fergus stood up and stretched. 

            “You could just knock around Ean Macintosh again.” Dirk gestured with the arrow to the figure of Ean cutting across the grounds to the dueling ring. “Though that might make things a little uncomfortable with the wife.”

             Fergus watched him for a minute and then an idea came to his mind.

            “Actually, it might help…” he said starting after Ean.  Dirk put down the bow and followed.

            “Ean!” Fergus called, jogging up to the ring where Ean was warming up.

             “Come for another challenge? Haven’t had enough yet?”

            “If it’s anyone, it’s you who’s had enough.” Dirk laughed and leaned against the railing.

             “Dirk, please.” Fergus glanced between his friend and his new brother. “Actually, I have a request or a favor to ask of you.”

             “Oh?” Ean sounded disinterested as he continued to stretch.

             “I want to know more about Elinor.”

             “What?” the two other men replied in unison.

             “We barely know each other, and I haven’t been able to make much progress with her.  Maybe if I knew more about her, her likes, her dislikes…it might help a bit.”

              “What makes you think I’ll know? I’m her brother, not her bloody lady’s maid.” Ean picked up a sword and swung it in an arc.

              “Please, Ean.” But he paid no mind and continued to practice.  Fergus jumped into the ring, quickly picked up another and met Ean’s swing with a loud clang.  “I want to make your sister happy, but I can’t do that if I don’t even know what to talk to her about.”

               Ean met his eyes and stared at him for a minute then looked down and let out a breath.

               “Fine.  She likes reading, stories and plays mostly.  She’s good at dancing, embroidery, drawing, history and public speaking.  She doesn’t have much patience for any of this.” Ean gestured to the set-ups for the sports around them, and smiled. “She almost left the competition for her own betrothal, would rather have gone riding on Angus.”

                “Angus?” Fergus asked, losing hope that there would be one thing they could share a passion for together.

                “Her horse.  She’s a very good rider too.  Would live on the horse if Mum would let her.”

                The sun crested through the tall trees and the rest of the castle finally woke up as Fergus smiled.

                 “Ean, I have another favor to ask you.”

 

To Be Continued...


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise, surprise! My job has allowed me more computer time than I thought I would have, so I thought I'd be at least a little productive during that time (thank God for GoogleDocs). :) I don't know when the next update will be (or what it will be precisely), but here's this one. Thanks for reading!

            The day started like the ones had in the past two weeks. Fergus rose before the sun and escaped to the training grounds, avoiding any lingering awkwardness from the night before.  Elinor woke up later, and was both parts relieved and disappointed by his absence.  But unlike the past two weeks, breakfast that morning was a hurried affair, as packing preparations were happening all over the castle.  The Macintosh clan was leaving.

            Elinor traipsed after her mum, helping her pack and half-way pretending that she was leaving as well.  But her belongings had long been moved to her new chambers shared with Fergus.  

            Both of the clans were solemn as they crowded around the docks to ship off.  Friendships had been formed, as well as an alliance, not to mention they were leaving behind a beloved young lady.  Elinor maintained a dignified expression as friends and familiar faces from her childhood bid her good-bye, or simply gave her a parting smile and a wish of good luck for her.

            Ean gave her a bone-crunching hug, and tried to say something but thought better of it.  So he simply nodded and boarded the ship, sitting down so he could still see her when they casted off.  Col held Elinor for a minute, then stood back to look at her with a watery smile.

            “My little one has grown too soon.” he said, before he also nodded and boarded the ship, sitting next to his son.  They shared an identical expression of poorly hidden sorrow. Kenna was the last one standing near.  Elinor lost all pretenses of strength and threw her arms around Kenna’s neck, a few tears escaping.

            “Don’t go.” Elinor said.  Kenna took a steadying breath.

            “None of that now.” Kenna forced herself to say.  She stood back and cupped Elinor’s cheek. “It won’t be all bad, you’ll see.  Just give it a chance?”

            At that moment, a loud laugh came from where Fergus and Dirk were saying good-bye.  Elinor and Kenna glanced over.

           “Give him a chance.” Kenna finished, kissing her daughter’s cheek as another yell came from the pair.

           “So you’re finally getting married?” Fergus proclaimed, gripping Dirk’s shoulders as he grinned.

           “Aye, couldn’t let you have all the fun.  It’ll happen this coming spring.  I would have told you sooner, but I didn’t want to distract from the wedding...” he trailed off as Fergus noticed Elinor tearfully bidding good-bye to her family.

           “I should probably go.” Fergus clasped hands with Dirk. “But you take care, and congratulations, my friend.”

           “Do you think you’ll come?” Dirk shouted after Fergus.

           “Invaders from the sea couldn’t keep me away!”

           Fergus slowed as he approached Elinor and Kenna, they were finishing up their good-byes.  Kenna pulled Elinor into a hug and then stepped back to look at Fergus.  She held out her hand to Fergus, and brought his and Elinor’s hands into an embrace.

           “You must take care of each other, even if you don’t feel any affection now.  It will come if you work for it.” she said, looking between them.  Fergus glanced to Elinor, who was looking to him, and he nodded resolutely. “Let me give you the blessing my mother gave me when I married Lord Col.  May you be poor in misfortune, rich in blessings, slow to make enemies, quick to make friends, but rich or poor, quick or slow, may you know nothing but happiness from this day forward.  Till we see each other again.”

           Kenna placed another kiss on Elinor’s cheek and then stepped onto the ship, sitting beside her son.  The ships heaved off, Fergus raised a hand to Dirk who waved and Elinor’s eyes never left her family’s faces till they were too small to see.  As the ships grew smaller, most of the clan left the docks till soon it was just Elinor and Fergus, standing hand in hand, watching as they disappeared on the horizon.

           For a while, they were silent as the sounds of the waves and gulls surrounded them.  Fergus watched Elinor, her mother’s advice in his mind.

          “Is there anything I can do for you?” he asked, quietly.  Elinor slowly pulled her eyes away from the horizon to look to her husband, and quickly tried to hide a tear.

          “No.” she shook her head and extracted her hand, turning for the path back up to the castle.  Fergus started following her, but something told him that she would be better off alone.  So he watched her go with a worried feeling gnawing his gut.

To Be Continued...


	8. Chapter 8

            Elinor awoke the next morning to gentle knocking on the door to her and Fergus’ chambers.  She sleepily lifted her head and looked over to Fergus’ side, which was absent and cold.  The knocking continued and a voice called,

          “Elinor?”

          “Come in.” Elinor rubbed her eyes and sat up as Lady Betha walked into the room, holding a breakfast tray.  Elinor smiled meekly at her mother-in-law. “Fergus isn’t here now.”

          “Oh, I know, dear. I saw him this morning at the crack of dawn out by the stables.  Tis strange though, he wasn’t much of a morning bird till lately.”

           Elinor tried to pretend that she didn’t know the reason for Fergus’s change of habit, but it worried in the back of her mind.  Betha set the tray down in front of Elinor and sat on the edge of the bed.

          “I thought I’d come and see how you are doing.” she smiled slightly, and reached forward to pour the tea into two cups. “I remember when I was first married to Fergus’s father, rest his soul. Though it was different for me, I was just moving from my father’s house to the lord's house.  Sugar, dear?”

          “Ah, yes, please.” Betha handed the cup to Elinor and took one for herself, delicately stirring the steaming tea.

          “I think it was very brave of you.” Elinor took a cautious sip.

          “What was?”

          “Joining a completely different clan by marrying my son.”

          “Well, I didn’t have much of a choice in the matter.” Elinor said, before thinking. She gasped and covered her mouth. “Lady Betha, I apologize, that was-”

          “Truthful.” Betha chuckled at Elinor’s mortified expression. “You didn’t have much of a choice in the marriage.  Very few people do, especially of our station.  But that doesn’t make it any less brave.  When I was first married, I was scared and nervous and worried all at once.  There were so many new responsibilities and people looked at me differently.  And being the wife of the future lord, I couldn’t talk about any of it with my old friends.  Am I getting close, dear?” Betha asked, with a twinkle in her eye.  Elinor slowly nodded and held out the plate of sweet buns to Betha.  

           “A little too close. It’s all so new and different.”

           “I think every newly married woman experiences this sort of thing. Some more than others. And in a way, I think it’s a good thing.”

            Elinor looked up from the bun she had been picking at. “Good?” she asked, raising an eyebrow.  Betha nodded.

           “Because in all of this uncertainty, and all these changes and doubts and worries, there will always be one person you can rely on: Fergus.”

            Elinor looked away and shook her head. “I don’t know...”

           “Listen, I’m not just saying this because I’m his mother, though I am.” Betha smiled. “You’re husband and wife now, he’s the one you’re going to be spending your life with, not your parents, and not me, though I do enjoy our time together.  Not even your children, when they come.”

            Elinor blushed a little at the mention of children.  Betha continued,

           “Fergus can be a little shy, he’s not a man of many words outside of his closest friends.”

            Elinor looked down and softly said, “I guess we’re sort of alike in that way.”

            Betha smiled. “Well, it’s a place to start. I promise you, that Fergus will do everything in his power to make you happy and show you love.  But you are married, and that’s also your duty as well.”

            Elinor met Betha’s gaze and nodded solemnly.  Betha’s words stuck with Elinor as she went about the rest of her day and they were still on her mind as she was in her chambers that night, combing out her hair.  Fergus quietly opened the door and was surprised.

           “Oh, ah…you’re awake.” He grimaced to himself.  Elinor managed a smile towards him.

           “I waited for you.” She admitted.  Fergus’s red eyebrows raised, and she held out her comb. “Would you mind helping me again?”

            He coughed and quickly nodded, dropping on the bed behind her.  He took the comb and gently pulled it through.

           “How was your day?” Elinor asked, Betha’s words in mind.  Fergus was a little slow to respond.

           “Fine…” he began. “It was a busy one, though.”

           There was a paused, and Elinor racked her brain for conversations that she had overheard her parents have.

          “Preparing for the growing season?”

          “Yes, that and a witch came in today, claiming all sorts of mad things. Threw the whole clan into a frenzy.”

           Elinor froze. “What kind of things?”

           Fergus rolled his eyes as he remembered the woman. “That disaster was soon upon us, and other nonsense.”

           Elinor jumped around, eyes wide with fear. “Fergus, what if she was right?”

          “No, no, it’s fine.” He reached out and rested his hands on her shoulders. “She claims something like this more often than not, and besides, there’s no such thing as magic.”

          “You don’t believe in magic?” Elinor asked, her eyebrows raising. Fergus shook his head. “The Will of the Wisps? Nothing?”

          “It’s all fairy stories, good to frighten children in their beds.  Not much use in real life.”

          “Oh, Fergus.” Elinor slightly shook her head, Fergus’s hands still on her shoulders. “Magic…magic is what makes the world wonderful.”

           Fergus paused for a minute, gazing at her, and said, “I think my world is still fairly wonderful without it.”

           Elinor slowly smiled and nodded.

 

To Be Continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're back! And I have a week till school starts, so yay for writing! Thanks for reading. - KT


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little side-note chapter to say I still have this story on my mind, but school is being a butt, as usual.

         The candle was blown out for a while and the pair laid in the darkness of the bedroom, waiting for sleep.  There was little noise, till Fergus chuckled lightly, clasping a hand over his mouth.

         “What is it?” Elinor asked, an eyelid cracking open slightly.

         “Eh, nothing.” Fergus responded, taking a breath to calm his laughter.

         “No, what is it?” She opened both eyes and turned her head to look at him.  He looked at her, and chuckled again, nodding as he attempted to speak.

         “There are two cakes in an oven. And one says to the other, isn’t it hot in here? And the other says, a talking cake!” Fergus convulsed with silent laughter.  Elinor watched him with a quizzical expression. “Get it? A talking cake.”

          She turned to look at the ceiling again. And he calmed down considerably, a feeling of embarrassment sweeping over him.

         “What did the pony say when it had a sore throat?” Elinor asked.  Fergus looked at her, mimicking her expression from before.

         “I don’t know…”

         “I apologize, I am a little horse.” A slight smile spread over her lips as she turned to look at him.  This time Fergus didn’t bother to silence his laughter, and Elinor had to join in.

To Be Continued...


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of you wanted a bit of a longer chapter than the one you got last time, well here you go. Happy Reading!

        The summer continued to press on with sunny days and sporadic showers. The same could be said for Elinor and Fergus as they grew slowly but surely more used to the other. Seeing them share smiles and whisper conversations became commonplace for the members of the tribe. But none was so happy to see the improvement as Betha, who could swear that she felt her heart lifting every time she saw them. Elinor herself also felt much happier as the days went on, though occasionally she would be reminded of her home and a twinge of sadness sprung through her heart.

        As she sat taking down notes of the clan’s expenses, Elinor was musing about what her family would be up to. She had sent a letter to the Macintosh clan not long after they left, so she hoped to hear news from them soon.  But her thoughts were interrupted when two large hands dropped over her eyes.

       “Guess who?” a feigned high-pitched voice asked.  Elinor rolled her eyes, but pretended to think.

       “Hmm…could it be the dashing young lord with great skill in combat whose deeds are known throughout the land, Dirk of MacGuffin?”

        The hands disappeared and a mock angry Fergus appeared around the desk. She smiled at him as she dipped the quill in the ink.

        “Oh, no. It’s the even more handsome and fearsome, Lord DunBroch.” She smiled broader as the tips of his ears turned pink.

        “Can I borrow you for a minute?” he asked, scratching the back of his neck.

        “I really need to finish this.”

         He looked a little disappointed, but pressed, “You need to come see this.” Elinor raised a brow but laid down the quill.

        “Alright, just for a moment though.” Fergus smiled broadly and took her hand and almost dragged her out of the castle.  Out in the courtyard, a small crowd gathered as a group of wagons had pulled into the area.  She looked up at Fergus, and he simply smiled back.  A man approached and knelt at the couple’s feet, then looked up and smiled.

        “It’s a pleasure to see you again, milady, and in such fine spirits.” He stood and held out a parcel to Elinor, who recognized him as one of the merchants who travelled between her clan and DunBroch.  She grabbed the parcel and tore it open, several large scrolls falling out, three in her mother’s hand, one in her father’s, and even one from Ean.  Elinor bit her lip but couldn’t contain the smile.

        “There’s more, m’dear.” Fergus said, gently placing a hand on her shoulder and pointing towards the edge of the caravan.  She looked and couldn’t believe her eyes or ears as Angus whinnied and pulled against his ties. 

        Elinor dumped the parcel into Fergus’s hands and rushed over to Angus’ side, tears sliding down her cheeks as the familiar sounds and scents of home washed over her.  She petted his velvety nose as Fergus slowly approached.

       “How is he-” she looked to her husband, and noticed the twinkling in his eyes. “You did this?”

        Fergus nodded slightly. “Ean mentioned you loved to ride, so I had him send Angus to us.”

       “But we haven’t seen Ean since the wedding.”

       “I know.” Elinor’s eyes widened as the realization sunk in.

       “Oh, Fergus.” She jumped and wrapped her arms about his neck, and he grasped her tightly. “Thank you.” She whispered, still holding him and pressing a kiss to his cheek.  When she reached the ground, she noticed that his entire face had gone quite red.  He coughed and asked,

       “Well, would you like to go for a ride?”

        When Fergus had asked Elinor for a ride, he had imagined a docile walk through the forest edge, stopping for a leisurely meal, and plenty of conversation.  What he got was a heart-stopping race through the depths of the forest, in which he could barely keep up and he thought that he had lost Elinor on more than one instance.  Luckily he could yell quite loudly, and she would come cantering up behind him, breathless and windswept and ask,

       “You’re not getting tired yet, are you?” And then she’d be off again.  While it certainly wasn’t what he had imagined, that didn’t mean he didn’t enjoy it.  Eventually he caught up to her and they slowed, he couldn’t help but notice how free she looked.  She would throw her head back and bask in the sunlight shimming through the leaves.  He thought that she had never looked more beautiful.

        They approached a clearing with a small raised hill, and tall stones in a circle atop it.  Elinor dismounted and walked amongst the stones, a solemn feeling settling over her.  There was deep magic here, she thought as she stopped to study one of the stones.  Movement at the edge of the forest caught her eye and she left the circle.  Fergus remained on his horse, watching her and feeling very uneasy about the whole place.

       As Elinor neared the forest edge, the movement tumbled out and looked up at her with small dark eyes.

      “Look, Fergus, a wee bear cub.” She called, kneeling on the ground. “Are you lost, dearie? Where’s your mum?”

      “Elinor!” Fergus said with a low tone, panic in his voice. “Get away from it!”

      “It’s just a baby.” She insisted, not even bothering to look at him. The cub sniffed tentatively at her, not coming any closer

      “Elinor!” His voice was barely above a whisper, but intense.

       “Oh, stop it, Fergus.” She returned in normal speaking tones, as she held out her hand. The cub stepped closer.

       “Elinor, please. Get back on your horse.” Elinor didn’t move, till she heard his sword being unsheathed and she turned to look at him.  His face was white, but his eyes were wide with fear and determination, the sword was held ready to strike.  She slowly stood and mounted Angus, and followed him as they quickly left the clearing.

        Neither spoke as he led a direct path back to the castle, and it was dark when they finally reached home.  She stayed behind to brush down Angus; her thoughts were full of questions.  When she opened the door to their bedroom, he was still awake, sitting on the side of the bed with his head in his hands.

        She sat beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder,

        “Fergus? Are you alright?”  He lowered his hands, but didn’t look up.

        “I hardly know myself.”

        “Fergus…it-it was just a cub.” She attempted, but he sighed heavily and looked at her.

        “Do you know the story of how my father died?” She shook her head.  He sighed again and looked away.

         “When I was young, my father would take yearly hunting trips for sport.  The men of the clan would go with him, and I looked forward to it with as much zeal as a boy could muster.  It was there that my father taught me how to track and fight and kill with mercy.

          “In the winter of my fourteenth year, we went deep into the forest, further than we had ever been before.  My father and I separated from the rest of the group, he said that he saw a Will of the Whisp and I blindly followed him.

         “After almost a half-day’s ride, and finding nothing we stopped by a stream.  And in the underbrush by the water, I found two bear cubs that were very young and crying.  I started to pick one up when I heard a great growl behind me, and I heard my father shout my name.  Their mother had returned.

         “My father pushed me out of the way and attempted to scare her off, but she was enraged and would not stop.  He fought bravely, but the bear broke his sword.  He kept shouting for me to run, so I did. Like a coward, I hid in a tree.  But I could still hear him, until he was silenced.

          “I know not how long I waited there.  It wasn’t till the men of the clan found me did I come down.  We returned my father’s body to my mother, and I will never forget the look on her face.  Nor do I want to.”

           Fergus rubbed a hand over his face and looked up at the moon through the window.

          “He was a fool for believing in magic, that the vain hope would lead us to anything but destruction. And I was a fool for leaving him.”

           Elinor took his hands in hers.

           “Fergus, you were only fourteen.”

           “Aye, old enough to know better.”

           Elinor shook her head, but felt that it was better to let him alone. So she rested her head on his shoulder and he wrapped an arm about her.

           “I can’t imagine what your mother went through.” She murmured.

           “I hope you never have to.” Fergus replied, looking down at her. 

           “You know, it’s not your fault.” She said, looking up at him.

           “I didn’t help protect him either.”

            Elinor was quiet for a bit, then said,   
            “I know I won’t change half a lifetime’s worth of thinking, but you should know, I think no less of you for this. You are very brave to go through this suffering, and to take on leadership of your clan at such a young age. And,” she paused but continued on with sincerity, “I’m proud to be your wife.”

             Fergus laid a gentle kiss on her cheek and they shifted so that they could lie down, yet not let go of the other.  Eventually, Elinor drifted off to sleep in his arms but Fergus remained awake long into the night.  

To Be Continued...


	11. Chapter 11

            With the return of her horse, Elinor’s daily schedule shifted around so she could fit in as much riding as possible, though since that first ride with Fergus she never strayed very far into the forest. She settled into a routine, and found herself on more than one occasion thoroughly loving her new home, and her new family.

            Betha had patiently guided Elinor through her first few weeks, but now stepped back from the more practical roles so that Elinor could take over. She loved being able to share time with her new daughter, and to see the happiness that Fergus and Elinor brought each other.

            One afternoon, Betha knocked on the door to Elinor’s study.

            “Come in.” Elinor said, still figuring the accounts on a piece of parchment. She looked up when Betha walked into the room and smiled.

            “You look busy, dear.” Betha said, folding her hands. Elinor set down her quill.

            “No more busy than usual.”

            “Well, that’s excellent news.”

            Elinor’s brow furrowed. “What are you up to?”

            “Oh, I was just wondering if you’d like to go for a ride with me.”

            “I don’t-”

            “That is, if you think you can keep up with me.” Betha finished, a satisfied smile on her face.

            “Oh, really now?”

            “You thought Fergus got his sporting skills from his father, didn’t you?”

            Two horses burst out of the castle gates, Betha in the lead and Elinor not far behind. They dove into the forest, laughing and jeering at each other as they rode on. Elinor pushed Angus hard and they jumped over a jog and ran around a clump of trees. She looked behind her but Betha wasn’t there.  She slowed Angus to a stop.

            “Betha?” she tried to slow her breathing.

              Suddenly, Betha galloped in from the side.

            “Tired so soon, dear?” she called, as she flew by. Elinor grinned and galloped after her.

             The sky was dotted with clouds that thickened as the afternoon wore on, and a wind blew in from the east. Eventually, the pair slowed their horses to a walk, and turned around for home.

            “I guess,” Betha breathed heavily “We’ll call this one a draw.”

            Elinor tossed her head back with a laugh.

            “You could if you wanted to be a liar. I was faster than you, every spirit in the forest could tell you that.”

            They shared another laugh and walked on through the trees. Betha watched Elinor for a minute.

            “What?” Elinor asked.

            “You’re different when you’re out in the woods. Freer.”

            “I feel freer. In the castle, I’m the lady of the clan. I have rules, expectations, every minute of my day is planned. But out here…I’m just Elinor. The forest doesn’t care who I am.”

            “Well-” Betha stopped mid-sentence and quickly looked around, reigning her horse in. Elinor stopped Angus and looked around herself, but she couldn’t see anything.

            “What is it?” she whispered. Betha held up a hand.

            To Elinor the forest seemed perfectly calm. Still. Then the bushes to the side of them rustled. Elinor turned in time to see a small bear cub tumble out. Elinor let the breath she had been holding.

            “Aw, look at the wee dear. He almost looks like the cub Fergus and I found.” Betha was slowly backing up her horse away from the cub. “I wonder where his mum-”

            A loud roar resounded through the forest, shaking the limbs of the trees and making the hair on the back of Elinor’s neck stand on end. Elinor saw up ahead of them on the path the very large, very angry mother bear had appeared. She let out another loud roar.

            Both of the horses pulled at their reigns and stepped backwards.

            “Steady, Angus. Steady.” Elinor said, patting his side.

            The cub let out a cry, which made the mother roar louder than the one before.

            Betha’s horse let out a winnie of fear and reared up, tossing Betha from the saddle before galloping away.

            “Betha!” Elinor shouted, as Betha fell to the ground. She landed hard on her stomach. The bear began running towards them.

Holding onto Angus’s reigns, Elinor slipped off her horse and knelt by Betha.

            “You have to get up now!” She desperately pulled on Betha’s shoulder, as Betha groaned and rolled over. Her eyelids fluttered open for a moment before shutting.

            As the bear grew steadily closer, Elinor found an undiscovered strength and pulled Betha up and onto Angus, who was pulling hard at his reigns and shrieking. Elinor jumped on.

            “Go!” she shouted, as he turned and pealed away into the trees.

            Branches and leaves rushed past her face, Elinor held onto a mostly unconscious Betha in front of her with one hand and Angus’s reigns with the other. She dared a glance behind her, but the bear seemed to have disappeared.

            Slowing to a stop, Elinor gently patted Betha’s cheek.

            “Betha. Are you alright?”

            Betha laid listless against Elinor shoulder for a moment, before pulling hard to the side and vomiting up a stream of bright red liquid. It took Elinor a moment to recognize the undeniable sight and scent of blood.

            Elinor turned around in the saddle, looking for any recognizable landmarks and realizing how dire her situation was as she saw the sun touching the tree line. Turning Angus due north, they cantered off.

            Clouds gathered and a steady drizzle started that soaked Elinor to the skin within minutes. As they rode through the forest, she kept up a steady stream of encouraging words to Betha, which was more for her assurance than Betha’s.

            Shadows expanded into darkness, and Elinor finally had to face the fact that she had absolutely no idea where in the forest she was. The rain was continuing to pour and growls echoed around her. A panicked despondency settled on Elinor’s shoulders as she desperately looked for something. Anything.

            Suddenly, a light flashed in the corner of her eye. She turned to look and saw it again. A small glowing blue orb hovered above the ground a ways to her left.

            “A Will of the Whisp.” She whispered, wide eyed. Slowly, she turned Angus towards the Whisp, and in a few steps it disappeared.

            For a moment, she panicked. But then noticed more Whisps further off, lighting a trail through the dark forest.

            “Hold on, Betha. We’re going home.” Elinor said, nudging Angus into a quick walk.

            The Whisp led them through the dark forest, always just a few steps ahead of them. An hour passed, and Elinor shoulder was beginning to hurt from Betha lying against it, but she pressed on, following the Whisp, over hills and across streams, under branches and around brush.

            Up a hill, Elinor reached the closest Whisp and it disappeared. But a new one did not appear. She looked around for a moment, as a faraway call echoed through the forest. At first it was unintelligible, but then the call repeated itself, followed by others like it.

            “Elinor? Betha!?”

            Elinor turned toward the call. “We’re here! Over here!”

            Slowly, bobbing torches appeared amongst the trees and Elinor had never been so relieved to see the DunBroch clan.  

           

            Fergus crushed a small bush under his large foot as he marched through the dark forest, torch in hand.

            “ELINOR!” he bellowed, pausing to listen to it echo. “MUM!”

            Every time he repeated their names his fear grew a little larger. Ever since they hadn’t returned by dinner, the entire clan had turned out to find their lost ladies, with Fergus leading the way. But it was now well past middle of the night and he had found no sign of them. Dark fearful thoughts scuttled about the back of his mind, not daring to come fully center but hovering at the edges.

            A rider galloped in behind him and the rest of the search party with a second horse tied to him.

            “Lord DunBroch! Lord DunBroch! We found them!” the rider called. Fergus spun around.    
            “What?” he jogged nearer to the horses.

            “Lady Elinor and Lady Betha have been found. They’ve been taken to the castle.”

            Halfway through the rider’s sentence, Fergus jumped on the second horse and rode back towards the castle.

            “Where are they?” He shouted the minute he was in the gates.

            “They’re both in your mother’s chambers, m’lord.”

            Fergus flat out ran through the halls of the castle, and he threw open the door to Betha’s room. His heart beating so loudly he could hear it.

            Elinor sat in a low stool near the bed, a blanket about her shoulders. She looked up when the door flew open.

            “Fergus.” She said quietly, her face lighting up with relief as she stood and ran to his arms.

            Fergus gripped her tight and took several deep breaths, blinking back tears that had suddenly appeared. She was here, she was safe, was all he could think of. After a while, he stepped back but didn’t let her go, gently brushing a hand over her cheek.

            “Are you alright?” He looked her over and pulled her in again. “I thought something terrible had happened.”

            “I’m fine, I’m fine but… Betha…” Elinor slowly pulled away and stepped back. For the first time, Fergus saw Betha lying on the bed, which had been pushed close to the fire. Her eyes were closed and her breathing labored. Fergus looked back to Elinor before walking closer. The happily relieved feeling in his chest froze.

            “We encountered a bear cub, and then his mother appeared and Betha was tossed from her horse.”

            He sat down on the edge of her bed and placed his hand over Betha’s, she didn’t respond.

            “Has the Healer been here?”

           “Yes, he just left.”

           “What did he find?” he asked, not taking his eyes from his mother’s face. As if in answer, Betha coughed and gagged. Elinor quickly moved behind Betha and held up a rag to her mouth with practiced ease. She caught and wiped away the blood that remained around her mouth. Fergus watched her, his brow furrowing deeper.

            Elinor took the rag to a bowl filled with water on the table.

            “She’s been vomiting up blood all night.” She said as she rinsed the rag. “The Healer says something must have torn or broken inside of her as there is no wound to be found…and…”

             “And what?” Fergus asked.

             “And that there is nothing he can do.”

            Elinor turned to meet Fergus’s gaze as he slowly processed the terrible news. His face sent a chill through her veins. He turned to look again at Betha, Elinor moved to his side.

            “Is he sure there’s nothing to be done?” Elinor took a moment before answering.

            “Her fate is with the spirits now.” She said, placing a hand on his shoulder. Fergus didn’t reply, but scoffed. Elinor recoiled her hand and stepped back.

            “I’ll…leave you two.” She said quietly. She walked to the door and paused, looking back at Fergus. For a moment she almost spoke, but thought better of it and quietly closed the door behind her.

 

            Though her mind was strained and worried, Elinor sank into a deep sleep the moment she laid down. The next morning, she awoke more sore than she’d ever been in her life. Fergus’s side of the bed had not been slept in.

            Slowly, Elinor got up and went to the door. The castle was very still, much more than it should have been at the hour. One of the guards was standing down the hall. She waved him over.

            “M’lady?”

            “Is there news of Lady Betha?” Elinor asked. The guard paused and glanced away.

            “I’m sorry to say, but she died in the night, just before dawn.”

            Elinor’s eyes shut and she dropped her head against the doorframe. It was a full minute before she could speak again, and when she did her voice was hoarse.

            “Where is Lord DunBroch? I must see him.”

            “Lord DunBroch is not in the castle.”

            Elinor’s head snapped up. “What?”

            “He left not long after Lady Betha passed, went into the woods.”

            “Why?”

            “He’s intending to hunt down the bear that killed Lady Betha, my lady.”


	12. Chapter 12

            Elinor’s eyes snapped open and she looked around the room. It was quiet, still. A candle sat on the table across from the bed, the flame dancing slightly in a breeze. The windows were still dark. Everything was as it should be, or almost.

            Elinor rolled over and once again Fergus’s side was empty, though it did appear as if it had been slept in. Her hand slowly rubbed the space where he would have been.

            _It’s still warm._ She thought, dreamily. Then it occurred to her that if it was still warm, he couldn’t have been gone long. Leaping out of bed, she grabbed a robe and ran out the door. She rushed down the stairs, her footsteps echoing in the empty halls. Pulling open the outermost door, she ran to the stables.

            _Please be there. Please be there. Please be-_

            She reached the stables and opened the door. A figure was packing a bag on their horse’s saddle. The stable was dark, but Elinor knew that it was Fergus. Even though Elinor was standing there with wild hair, in her sleeping clothes and bare feet, completely out of breath, he made no sound of recognition. He just tied the bag shut and turned away to the tack room.

            Elinor walked nearer to him, trying to carefully pick her way on the floor.

            “Fergus?” she asked gently, as if trying to wake him from sleep. He made no response. She tried again a little louder. “Fergus?”

            He didn’t answer, but continued to pack another bag. Elinor looked around and spotted a lantern on the wall. She quickly padded over and lit it, casting a warm glow around the stable.

            “Fergus!” she said, loudly. He looked up from the bag he was packing on the floor, blinking a few times in the light. She hadn’t seen him in over two weeks, and her mouth dropped open at the sight of him. His hair was completely wild, a few leaves had been caught in it, and he had let his beard grow out. He had scratches from branches all up and down his arms, but the hardest part to see was his eyes. They were gaunt and empty; the sparkle was gone, only anger remained.

            Elinor gingerly stepped towards him, holding out her hand. “Fergus, please. Don’t go.” She knelt down in front of him and gently placed her hand over his on the bag. “Stay. Stay with me.”

            He stood up, shaking her hand off.

            “This isn’t right!” she said, turning and following him back towards the horse. “I had to bury Betha alone because you were out searching for some bear!”

He didn’t turn around, but stopped packing for a moment. “I’ll not rest while that monster lives.”

“The only monster here, Fergus, is you.” Elinor said, her voice cracking. Fergus spun around, a storm brewing in his eyes. “You have been consumed by this, and you are not the Fergus I knew.”

“You don’t understand.” He said, pushing past her. But Elinor followed, tears making her voice thick and desperate.

“No, I don’t understand! So please stay here and take the rest of our lives to explain to me how much I don’t understand!” she shouted, following him back to the tack room. He didn’t respond, but picked up the last few things and turned for the door. Elinor stood in the doorframe, her arms held out to block his way.

“Move.” He said.

“No.”

“ _Elinor-_ ”

“NO! I will not let you go out there again! You’re going to kill yourself if you continue like this!”

Fergus paused. “So be it then.”

Elinor’s hands dropped from the doorframe in shock and he took his chance to push past her again. She followed behind him and he mounted the horse.

Grabbing his knee, she made one final attempt.

“Fergus, please!! Don’t. I need you! I…I love you.”

He stopped and looked at her. For a moment, Elinor could almost see the old Fergus return. He let go of the reigns with one hand and touched hers. But then he blinked and he was gone again.

“I can’t…I have to.”

He kicked the horse and cantered out of the stable. Elinor ran to the door and watched him gallop back towards the forest. A sob ripped out of her chest. She wondered if that would be the last she ever saw of him, but she quickly banished the thought as he disappeared from view.

 

Elinor sat at her desk, her hands folded primly in her lap. She stared at the closed ledger book in front of her. It seemed to stare back with an expectant expression. She sighed and rolled her neck. Some part of her knew that she needed to run through the numbers, but the bigger part of her simply wanted to go back to bed. Besides, returning to some state of normality felt like a betrayal of Betha…and of Fergus.

Her staring match was interrupted with a panicked knock on the door. Before she could even get up to answer, it was opened and one of the guards stepped in.

“Milady, I apologize.” He stopped to swallow a breath. “But you must come to the great hall.”

“Why? What’s wrong?” Elinor asked, standing slowly.

“It’s the clansmen.” He said, opening the door the rest of the way and motioning for her to go.

Elinor walked quickly through the halls. Sounds of a very large and very angry crowd grew louder as she approached the great hall. She opened a side door and stepped into the room unnoticed. She was unnoticed mainly because everyone in the room was focusing all their attention and shouting at the dais. Sir Arran, the main advisor to Fergus, stood on the dais and tried to reason with the crowd. But his voice was drowned out by the deafening shouts of the crowd. His gaze swept across the room and landed on Elinor, standing by the side of the room looking unsure.

“Lady Elinor! Oh, thank the spirits!” he left the dais and went to her side, the crowd growing a little quieter but still maintaining a steady grumble.

“A guard said that something was happening here.” She said, as he took her arm and dragged her up to the dais.

“Yes, yes. The clansmen have some grievances, but now that you’re here things will be just fine.” He said quietly to her when they stopped in front of the crowd. He winked reassuringly and turned towards the clansmen, raising two hands to quiet them. “As you can see, Lady DunBroch is here now, as you requested.”

“We wanted _Lord_ DunBroch!” a voice shouted from the middle of the crowd. Several agreed with him.

“Lord DunBroch cannot come right now. But-” Arran attempted, but that only angered the crowd.

“Why not!?”

“Where is he?!”

Arran turned back to Elinor, the questions repeated in his eyes. She swallowed hard and stepped forward, any rumbles in the crowd silencing as she did.

Elinor looked out over the crowd and willed her voice to be steady.

“Lor-Lord DunBroch is not here. I don’t know what Sir Allan has told you,” she glanced at him “But Lord DunBroch has not been in the castle for some time. He’s been in the forest.” Elinor pursed her lips and looked down.

“Doin’ what?” a scoff came from the left side. Elinor’s eyes flashed up.

“Avenging his mother’s death!” she said, sharply. “Or had you all forgotten about that?”

The crowd was silent. Most people avoided Elinor’s eyes, but one farmer in the front stepped forward.

“No, we haven’t forgotten. We couldn’t have forgotten the death of our beloved Lady. It’s just…” he looked away but then straightened up, “Life has gone on, as much as it feels like it shouldn’t. And we need our lord’s help.”

Elinor was stunned, but she slowly nodded.

“You’re right.” She looked out over the group of people, Fergus’ people, her people, she knew what she had to do. “Lord DunBroch cannot help you now, so until his return, I will. With the help of Sir Arran, we will get through this.” She looked to Sir Arran and turned and sat in her seat on the dais. “We will hear your grievances.”

For a moment there was silence again, till everyone started shouting at once.

“Someone stole my horse!”

“My farm was raided!”

“The barley crop is infected!”

Elinor calmly held up a hand and waited, like she had seen her father do. The crowd grew quiet again.

“One at a time. And no shouting please.”

In that afternoon, Elinor learned more about her new clan than she ever knew about her old. With the help of Sir Arran, they worked their way through the many varying problems of the group. Some were easy, some were impossible. When the last clansman left the great hall, Elinor slumped back in her chair and ran a hand over her face.

“You were magnificent, my lady.” Sir Arran said.

“I don’t feel very magnificent.” She said, letting out a sigh. “How did Fergus do this every week?”

Sir Arran looked down and smiled a little. “I once asked him that myself, your ladyship, not long ago.”

Elinor looked up. “What did he say?”

“He said that he did it for you.”

 

The early morning fog hung over the forest. The sunrise was just beginning to turn the sky a soft purple. Fergus walked silently through the trees. His hand on was his sword in its sheath and every one of his senses was on high alert.

A birdcall echoed through the stillness. Fergus slowed his steps and listened. A large creature let out a deep breath and trundled through the over growth. It sounded like it was less than a stone’s throw from where Fergus was standing.

Slowly, Fergus stepped out and met eyes with a large mother bear. Finally his weeks of hunting had paid off. He drew out his sword and the bear let out a low growl of warning. With a mighty roar, Fergus charged.


	13. Chapter 13

     Lightning burst across the dark sky, momentarily lighting the castle grounds. Thunder rolled and shook the windowpanes. Normally, Elinor would have been in the great hall meeting with the clansmen, but the storm was bad enough to keep them away. Instead she was sitting in one of the upper chambers, attempting to do some needlework but mostly just standing by the window and staring.

     A gentle knock came from the door, and Sir Arran stepped in.

     “How are you, m’lady?” he asked, clasping his wrinkled hands. Elinor smiled.

     “As well as can be expected.” She turned back to the window as another boom of thunder sounded, one of her hands rested at the base of her throat. Sir Arran came up behind her so he could also see out the window.

     “I’m sure he’s fine.” He said, quietly.

     “He hasn’t returned for supplies in almost three weeks…”

     Sir Arran was silent and they both watched the rain pour.

     “…you had better leave, Sir Arran, I’ll be very poor company this evening.”

     He bowed his head. “If you wish, your ladyship.” He turned and went to the door, closing it behind him.

     Elinor stood at the window, losing all track of time. The rain continued to pour, the thunder continued to roll, and the lightning continued to crash. Her mind was miles away, deep in the forest in search of Fergus.

     Suddenly, lightning flared and lit up her whole view from the window. When it darkened a second later, Elinor thought she saw a shape near the forest edge. Surely she was just wishing of things that could be, surely she was mistaken. Lightning struck again and there was definitely a shape; large, matted, bulky and moving very slow. Elinor pressed her face against the glass, attempting to find it in the dark. When lightning struck again, it was nearing the castle wall. Her eyes widened and she ran out of the room.

     “M’lady?” asked the guard at the door, but Elinor didn’t stop. She was halfway down the hall and to the stairs. She ran down the stairs and another hall, practically knocking over two maids and a cook. She finally made it to the great hall and she pulled open the large front door.

     Cold air rushed over her and rain began to wet her shoes. Wrapping her arms around her, she ran out into the night. Rain soaked her immediately, and the muddy ground pulled at her feet.

     “Who’s there?” she heard the guardsmen at the gate’s voice in the distance. Elinor pushed herself to run faster.

     “Open the gates!” she shouted, thunder rolling again. She finally neared the gate and slowed to a stop.

     “Lady Elinor?” the guardsmen turned to look down from his watchtower.

     “Open the gates!” she yelled again.

     “Yes, my lady!” The guard turned away again and slowly the gate began to roll up in front of her. As soon as it was high enough for her to fit under, she ducked underneath the gate and walked out slowly. The path stretched out before her and she started down it.

     It was completely dark, and she couldn’t see the shape anymore. Part of her wondered if she had begun to go mad. When she reached the bridge, she stopped. The seas roared somewhere below. But there was no shape. All around her was just the rain.

     She looked back at the castle, several torches were lit along the walls and some windows glowed warmly. A cold wind blew and she shivered. Berating herself for being so foolishly hopeful, she took one last slow look around her and turned to go back.

     “Elinor?” a coarse voice came from the darkness. Elinor swung back around as lightning struck again.

     Standing on the other side of the bridge, looking like a Wildman and with a bear carcass behind him, was Fergus. He staggered forward and Elinor slowly met him in the middle. They stared at each other in disbelief. Elinor felt as if the wind had been knocked out of her. Fergus searched her face, reaching out a hand hesitantly towards her. But he stopped and withdrew, dropping his head.

     “I’m sorry, Elinor.” His voice broke and he shook his head. “I’m so sorry.” He fell to his knees in front of her.

     “Fergus, no.” She dropped to her knees as well. “It’s alright, Fergus. Everything’s fine now.”

     “You were right.” He said, burying his face in his hands. “Finding the monster didn’t help. You were right all along.”

     “It’s fine, Fergus.” She pulled his hands away and looked into his eyes. “You’re here. You’re safe. You’re home.”

      She wrapped her arms around him as best as she could and held him as the rain continued to pour.

 

 

      The next morning Elinor opened her eyes slowly. A warm comforting feeling was in her chest as she remembered Fergus’s return the night before. She turned and a smile spread across her face as she watched him sleep. His broad chest rising up and down with each breath. Though she could have happily lain there all day with him, she got out of bed and quietly dressed. She shut the door behind her as quietly as she could before going down to the kitchen.

     Elinor opened the door

     “I’m telling ya just what I heard, Maudie. Lor’ Fergus returned last night-lookin like more bear than man-”

     “Aileen!” one of the kitchen maids elbowing her friend as she noticed Lady Elinor’s entrance into the room. Elinor nodded to each of the girls and picked up an apple, before turning to go.

     “Milady?” Maudie timidly asked. Elinor turned back around.

     “Yes?”

     “Is it true? Is Lord DunBroch back?”

     Elinor tried to remain dignified but the smile that spread across her face betrayed her. “Yes, yes he has.”

 

     Taking another bite of her apple, Elinor pushed open a side door to the great hall. It was still empty, save for Sir Arran. He looked up from the ledger he was pouring over and smiled.

     “Is Lord Fergus still asleep?”

     Elinor nodded as she walked up to the dais. “I thought it was best he rest as long as he needs. There will be time enough to reintroduce him to all of this.” She gestured to the stacks of ledgers and records.

     “Today should be easy enough. The people will be pleased that their Lord has returned.”

     “Or they will find a host of new problems that they thought I couldn’t handle.” Elinor chuckled. Another side door opened and one of the guards walked quickly in.

     “Milady, Sir Arran.” He bowed. “There’s a problem in the courtyard.”

     “Tell the clansman we shall be ready to see to them in a few minutes.” Sir Arran said, sounding very exasperated.

     “No, that’s not the problem.”

 

     “And you just left it here?” Sir Arran asked.

     “It was storming and my husband had finally returned. I apologize if the bear carcass was not at the top of my list of priorities.” Elinor retorted.

     The two of them stood a few feet away from the hulking animal.

     “We’ll have to have it moved before we open the castle for the clansmen.” She continued.

     “Captain. Gather some men and dispose of the…beast.”

     “Yes, sir.”

     Elinor walked around to the head of the animal and stared into its face. She frowned as a small sinking voice told her that this wasn’t the bear that had killed Betha. It was just another animal. She looked up to the tower where Fergus was still resting and frowned.

     “On the count of three, men.” Four guards gathered at different sides of the bear. “One…two…”

     “Wait.” Elinor said. The group turned towards her. “Don’t dispose of it, take it to the furrier. I have a plan.”

 

     The day passed more joyfully than the ones before. Cheers of “Fergus has returned” echoed throughout the castle for the rest of the day. There were some that demanded to see Fergus immediately, but Elinor fought them off. At the end of the day, before returning to the bedchamber, she stopped off at the kitchen to get some food for Fergus.

     She pushed open the bedchamber door open and noticed that Fergus was still in bed. His eyes were open and he was staring at the ceiling.

     “Good evening, m’dear.” She said quietly. He blinked but didn’t look over at her. “I brought you your favorite sweeties…and your favorite Sweetie.”

     She laughed lightly but he didn’t join her. She set the plate down on the table, and sat down next to him. She searched his face but he continued to look at the ceiling.

     “Fergus, please sit up and eat something.”

     He took a deep breath, as if to gather together his strength, and slowly inched until he was sitting upright.

     “Here.” She said, handing him the plate of food. He ate very slowly.

     “If you want to,” she began hesitantly “Sir Arran and I would welcome you to join us tomorrow when we meet with the clansmen. It’s been hectic with your…absence. There are always the usual squabbles. Though there have been some reports of raids on the coast, and the Dingwall border has been giving us a little trouble. Not a lot, just they seem to have known you’ve been gone. But now that you’re back, everything can return to normal. …and we can pick up where we left off.” She reached out for his hand, but he didn’t take her hand in his. There was no twinkle in his eye, no reassuring words on his lips.

     He set aside the still mostly full plate and sunk back down into bed. Elinor stood up and let her hair down, folding her gown over the chair. She blew out the candle and crawled under the covers.

     Though he was right next to her, Elinor felt like Fergus was still miles away from her. A part of him had been left behind in the forest, and she hoped that it would find its way home quickly.


	14. Chapter 14

_Dearest Mum,_

_Though I think that you have already heard this news, I wanted to be certain. Fergus has returned to the castle. He arrived in the middle of the night during a rainstorm, dragging a bear carcass behind him. I cannot begin to describe how good it feels to have him back…well, most of him anyway. He’s fine physically, but it’s almost as if there is a piece of him that is missing. I know he’s safe now, but I almost find myself worrying more. He’s been home for over a week, but has yet to leave our chambers. He’s not the man I married…I was growing very fond of that Fergus, but this one that has returned from the woods is so different, so solemn, so joyless. A part of me must have thought that he would slay his demons out in the forest and return back on a shining charger. But instead he still seems adrift. And I have no way of bringing him back to shore._

_I apologize for being so sorrowful. That just seems to be the feeling over the whole castle these days. I hope life is more joyous for the Macintosh clan. Send my love to Ean and Father._

_Love,_

_Elinor_

_My dear Ellie,_

_Your father and I were very pleased to hear about Lord DunBroch’s return. And while he is back at home with you, I fear there may be more time before he fully returns. You have yet to lose your parents, and now Fergus has lost both. It’s a hard journey to take. I hope he will care for you as you have for him when your time comes._

_In brighter news, Ean is now betrothed. You remember your friend Aileen from the village? We just made it official last night. The wedding will not be for some time, but I will be sure to tell you early enough so that hopefully you and Fergus can attend._

_The crops growing bountifully here and will soon be ready for harvest. Though I’m not ready to brave the snow quite yet. And there have been some raids along our coast, only a few injured and some valuables taken. Hopefully they have been satisfied with they have stolen and will not continue._

_All of our love to both of you._

_Mum_

      Elinor set down the letter from her mother and looked across the room to Fergus, who was asleep in their bed. It had been almost a month since he had returned to the castle, but he was not who he was before.

      She picked up the candle and placed it on the bedside table before she crawled in next to him. She curled up next to him, a hand over his beating heart and wished again for his safe return.

      The next morning Elinor found herself suddenly awake. She cracked an eye open but the window was still dark. Groaning she rolled over to get some more sleep, reaching a blind hand out for Fergus. But all she found were cold blankets.

      She sat up quickly, panic rapidly rising. But then she saw a note from Fergus on the bedside table. She read it and dressed quickly before leaving the room.

      Most of the castle was still asleep except for the kitchen maids and the last watch of the guard. No one noticed as she slipped quietly down the halls and out into the early morning chill.

      She left the castle and passed through the open gate. Morning fog and dew covered the ground, but the sky was clear and dawn just beginning. Elinor pulled her wrap closer around her as she neared Betha’s grave.

      Fergus was standing at the foot, his hands clasped behind his back. When he heard footsteps, he turned to find Elinor. He held out his arm, which he wrapped around her. Elinor tried not to notice that he wasn’t smiling, and how empty his eyes still seemed. They were silent for a while, both staring at the grave.

      “Thank you for the note.” She said quietly. Fergus nodded.

      “Didn’t want to you worry…more than you already have.” He amended. They were quiet again, both looking at the grave and remembering the woman who meant so much to both of them.

      Elinor eventually asked,

      “How are you doing really?” she pulled back to study his face, but his eyes remained fixed on the grave.

      “I hardly know myself.” He said slowly, letting out a long breath. “I feel…like I failed her…both before and after she…after she died.”

      His jaw clenched and unclenched. Elinor wrapped her arms about his torso. “She was so proud of you, of the man you’d become, of the man you are.”

      He didn’t respond, just closed his eyes and dipped his head. Elinor came around to face him and lifted his chin so he would look at her.

      “And I know that you’ll continue to make her and me proud. This time will pass, and we’ll get through this together.”

       Tears welled up in both of their eyes and Elinor could swear she saw the tiniest spark return to his eyes. He pressed his forehead against hers, placing his hands about her waist.

      “I love you, Elinor.”

      “And I love you, Fergus.”


	15. Chapter 15

      For Fergus that moment was like the earliest hints of dawn. After so long in a dark night, that moment when the edges of the horizon start turning dark blues and purples. Still not the brightness of day, but you can feel it coming, you can trust that the darkness will reach its end and you’ll live to see another day.

      The mists were starting to part and life was beginning again.

      He returned back to working with his people the next day, though he just wanted to observe. He’d been gone for so long that he’d lost a lot of context for what his people were going through. But also he wanted to see how Sir Arran and Elinor had gotten on.

      And as usual, she amazed him.

      She was perceptive and smart, merciful yet tough, and a much more eloquent speaker than he was. She could see that she had earned the respect of his clan, and that made him swell with pride. Not to mention the fact that when she was speaking, she looked so assured and beautiful, it made Fergus’s breath catch in his throat.

      At the end of the day of observation one thing was very clear.

      “Elinor, I think you should help me when we meet with the people.”

      “My lord?” Sir Arran began.

      “She’s too good to only do it if I’m absent.” He looked at Elinor, who was making her thinking face, brows all scrunched together and a far-away look in her eye. “I know you have your other responsibilities, but if you’re able to, I think you should.”

      She looked at him and smiled, a smile so bright it seemed to warm the whole room.

      “I’d be happy to.”

 

      Slowly the castle returned back to normal, now that Fergus was returning as well. Inch by inch he seemed to claw his way back, though some days it seemed like he got no further, others he returned by leaps and bounds.

      The best moment was one day when Fergus and Elinor were meeting with a visiting dignitary from the Dingwall clan. He was such a short and squat little man, with hair like chick’s down sticking to the top of his head. His whiney little voice had been droning on for almost an hour about a supposed list of grievances DunBroch clan members had done against the Dingwalls, most of which seemed to be more harmless pranks than anything else.

      “And on the 15th of last month, two DunBroch clansmen snuck in Sir Parlan’s vegetable garden and stole almost 4 gold pieces worth of blueberries-”

      The dignitary stopped when a giggle echoed through the room, he looked up from his parchment with a much disgust as his toady face could muster, but it turned to rage when he saw where the giggle had come from.

      Fergus had the lower half of his face covered with his hand, but the top half was turning bright red with the effort of stifling more laughter. Elinor gave him a look before waving to the dignitary to continue.

      “Furthermore, the clansmen used the blueberry juice to write profane jokes on the front of Sir Parlan’s house.”

      Laughter erupted from Fergus like a fountain, and he couldn’t stop it. Elinor looked at him, some part of her horrified but the much larger part of her joyous to finally hear him laugh again. She couldn’t help but slowly joining in, laughter welling up from deep inside.

      At first the other clansmen in the room were bewildered, but soon they also found themselves laughing too. Everyone except for the visiting dignitary was in hysterics. And while they both knew they should stop, every time Fergus and Elinor caught each other’s eye the laughter started all over again.

      “Lord DunBroch!” the dignitary shouted over the roar. Wiping away tears, Fergus managed to get out,

      “Sir Arran, please escort him out of the castle.”

      “And,” Elinor added between fits of laughter, “Be sure to repay him the 4 gold pieces for the blueberries.”

      The laughter grew even louder and followed the huffing dignitary out of the castle.

 

      Later that week, Elinor was brushing out her hair before bed. She was puzzling out a particularly baffling debate between two farmers.

      “Do you know you mutter when you’re troubled?” Fergus said from where he was sitting up in bed reading.

      “I don’t mutter.” She insisted, turning away.

      “Aye, you do.” He smirked at her. She schrunched her face up at him before turning away smiling. He set his book down and reached out a hand for the comb. “May I?”

      She handed him the comb and scooted closer on the bed so he could reach. Delicately he ran the comb through her long dark hair, admiring how it gleamed in the candlelight.

      A quiet chuckle ran through her and Fergus stopped combing. “What?”

      “Nothing…I was just…remembering our wedding night.”

      Fergus had to smile as well.

      “That was the first time you combed my hair.”

      “And then you tied it up mine.” They both laughed. Elinor turned around so they were both sitting and facing each other.

      “And you almost let evil spirits enter our house.”

      Fergus smiled and took her hands in his. They were soft and delicate compared to his large and callused hands.

      “I was so nervous to be around you then.” He ran his thumb over the top of her hand and Elinor nodded.

      “Me too…I’m glad that’s changed.”

       Fergus stared at her, etching every bit of this moment into his memory, etching every bit of her.

      “I…I have something for you.” Elinor said, after a moment. She retracted her hands and went to the wooden cabinet. She pulled out a very large bundle wrapped in paper. “I had this made a while ago, but there was never a right moment to give it to you…till now.”

      She placed the package in his lap and sat in front him. Fergus pulled on the twine and opened the paper, revealing a large black bear pelt. As he pulled it out of the package, he realized it wasn’t just the pelt, but it had been turned into a cape and he could make a guess where the pelt had come from. He lowered the cape so he could look to Elinor, who was watching him intently with a worried expression.

      “Is this the…” he began, running a hand over the fur.

      “I know it seems strange, but I thought-…I thought it was important to save it. No one expects you to forget the pain you have suffered, but in wearing this it would remind you that you are strong enough to have come out the other side.”

      He looked up at her, at Elinor, at his wife, Elinor stared back trying to figure out what he was feeling from his expression. But it was unfathomable.

      “If-if you don’t like it, we can burn it, we can toss it into the sea, we can-”

      She was stopped as suddenly he kissed her, hands cupping her cheeks. It was a long, slow building kiss, a finale after months of slowly falling more and more in love with each other. A finale and a beginning.

      She pulled away for a moment, but rested her forehead against his. Both of them were out of breath.

      “Was that alright?” he asked quietly. She looked up at him, at Fergus, at her husband.

      And she answered him with another kiss.


	16. Chapter 16

Hey gang,

 

Wow. I remember the night I got the idea for this story, it originally started as a one-shot before I realized how much more I wanted to put into it. 3 years, almost 20,000 words, and all of you guys later, here we are. And while I had plans to tell Fergus & Elinor’s story all the way up to the birth of Merida, I think this is a good place to stop. My life has changed a lot since who I was 3 years ago, and I don’t think I’ll be writing any more fanfiction. No one’s making me leave or anything, I just want to really focus more on my original writing. But I felt I owed it to all of you who have been so amazing to get Fergus and Elinor to a happy place.

If you want a brief overview of what I thought the continuing story should be, free free to see below. If you just like it the way it is, don’t feel like you need to read it.

You guys have been awesome, and it’s been a lot of fun writing this story. Thanks.

 

 

 

 

                  TL;DW (too long; didn’t write) version of the rest of Slowly, then all at Once

 

                  Fergus and Elinor spend a very blissful winter with the DunBroch clan, being super in love and happy. Elinor becomes a little worried why they haven’t had kids yet, especially after attending Dirk’s wedding and the news comes quickly that Lady MacGuffin is expecting. But that little problem is busted up by the big problem of invaders from the sea. They burn down a couple villages along the coast in DunBroch and Macintosh territories. Fergus allies all of the clans, DunBroch, Macintosh, MacGuffin, and Dingwall. (When going to the Dingwall fortress, the other lords found Lord Dingwall already in retreat and hiding under a bridge, earning him many insulting nicknames.) Elinor is meanwhile running the castle and preparing defensive measures in case things turn out poorly with Fergus’s war.

                  The battle rages against the invaders, and unfortunately Col Macintosh is killed, but Ean gets his revenge a moment later. The invaders are defeated and all agree that without Fergus uniting them, they would have lost the war. So using their new unity, they title Fergus King and Elinor becomes his queen.

                  Ean marries Aileen as soon as he returns to the Macintosh castle, and quickly has a son. It takes a little more time till Elinor and Fergus finally have Merida, and she becomes the rambunctious light of their life.

 

                  (If one of you would like to write this, you have my blessing.)


End file.
